de regreso a konoha
by otakufan6898
Summary: Naomi regresa a Konoha tras años sin estar allí.tiene que defender a su prima de unas acosadoras y volverá a ver a su ex novio, borracho, infiel, salido y agresivo, ¿volverá a caer en manos de la bestia? Ikane por su parte ignora al suyo,que le fue infiel todos los días de su relación. esperando que un chico de semblante serio y misterioso se fije en ella.


Capítulo 1la llegada. problemas en la playa

Otra noche que me despertaba mal, desde hace un tiempo mi espalda me dolia terriblemente. Me fui a desayunar, en el comedor estaban mis padres y mi hermano pequeño, el desayuno estaba ya puesto, mis padres me miraban con una sonrisa cómplice, hubieron unos minutos de silencio, y mi madre por fin dijo:

-cariño, nos volvemos a Konoha con los padres de Ikane, a tu padre y al suyo les han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo importante allí, la familia Inuzuka nos ha dado alojamiento, pero los padres de Ikane prefieren ir a un hotel, te puedes llevar a tu amiga, la casa de los Inuzuka es bastante grande, ¿no es fantástico?

-si mama…-dije no muy convencida.

Mi madre es amiga de la madre de Kiba Inuzuka mi 'amigo' de la infancia, tanto que se hicieron los mismos tatuajes en forma de colmillos en las mejillas, y mas tarde mi madre me los hizo a mi, y Tsume se los hizo a Kiba. Era realmente irritante, ellas dos tenían planeada hasta nuestra boda, pero yo nunca me dignaría a estar con alguien tan prepotente y orgulloso.

Pasando a otro tema, en verdad me alegraba ver de nuevo a mis amigos de la infancia, no los veía desde hace cuatro años, unos con mas edad que otros, hinata, kiba, shino, naruto, sakura, sasuke, Ino, Chouji,Shikamaru y Temari tenían 15 mientras que Gaara, Neji, tenten y Lee tenían 16 y kankuro tenia 17.

Recogimos tan solo nuestra ropa y objetos personales y otros que eran imprescindibles, Ikane se pasó a nuestro coche. una vez llegamos a Konoha, vi de nuevo las calles repletas de gente y niños, totalmente distinta a la ajetreada cuidad, en la ciudad los niños no podían salir a la calle por el peligro de atracos y secuestros, en cambio aquí siempre están jugando y riendo felices. En verdad konoha solo me trae felicidad…

Por fin llegamos a una casa con un gran jardín, tocamos a la puerta y una chica de unos 19 años nos abrió la puerta.

-buenos días, tiempo sin veros, has crecido naomi.

-¿hana?¡oh hana!¡me alegro de verte!

-¡a mi también me alegra verte!-me dijo con una calurosa sonrisa.

-gruaf!-un perro blanco y muy grande me saltó encima.

-¿akamaru?-dije sorprendida al ver al enorme perro que solia jugar con migo y akami.

-¡si!¡akamaru a crecido!-afirmó hana

-bueno, akami también ha crecido¿cierto akami?

-gruaf!-mi perra salió detrás mia.

-lo siento mucho pero mi madre se ha ido a trabajar y kiba… creo que sigue durmiendo…^^' jejejeje.-dijo hana con un leve sonrojo, y puse una cara perversa y dije.

-no te preocupes que yo lo despierto-dije frotándome las manos.

Subí al piso de arriba, estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando…

-¡ahhh!-me tapé los ojos enseguida, "eso" no era bonito de ver…

-¡ah!-kiba se despertó sobresaltado-¿naomi?-yo le señalé al bulto de la sábana.-¡ah!¡no mires!

-me-me esperaré a que te cambies…-dije roja con las manos en los ojos.

-no, ya me he vestido, no te preocupes-me quité las manos de la cara y esbozé una sonrisa, pero al abrirlos, kiba me había mentido.

-¡idiota!¡duchate y vístete! –dije saliendo dando un portazo.

Me fui a la que seria mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama y comencé a escuchar la canción de break del grupo 3 days grace y de mas música heavy y rock, sin darme cuenta me puse a cantar con los ojos cerrados, la puerta estaba cerrada y ni siquiera podía escuchar mi voz mientras cantaba aquella fuerte y salvaje canción. Uno de mis auriculares se desprendió de mi oreja y pude ver como kiba estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿y tu que miras?-dije inflando los mofletes.

-vamos no te enfades pez globo!

-¡vete!¡fuera!¡no vuelvas a mirarme si quiera!-dije empujándolo al pasillo y con lágrimas asomando por los ojos.

_Kiba_

No sabia bien que había pasado hace un momento, no había visto nunca a naomi asi…

-¿sucede algo?-me dijo su amiga al ver que estaba recostado en la puerta de naomi.

-pues…-le conté lo sucedido.

-serás idiota…

-¿Cómo?-dije cabreado y cunfundido.

-no puedo contar nada al respecto, pero intenta evitar los términos que tengan con el sobrepeso.

-ha-hai…

Escuché como la puerta de la habitación se habría y allí apareció naomi con ropa de playa y con una sonrisa.

-¡he invitado a todos a la playa!.

-¿playa? Pero si estamos ya a finales de aagosto, cre que tienen que estu…

-¡vamos un poco de diversión no les irá mal!

-bueno… voy a cambiarme…

-¿tu vienes ikane?

-¡por supuesto! ¡estoy deseando conocer a tus amigos!

_Naomi_

No podía permitirme que eso me afectara, el pasado quedó a tras. Yo ya llevaba puesto mi bikini bajo mi ropa de playa, traia puesta un vestido blanco con un cinturón negro y unas sandalias negras con rallas blancas. en mis manos traia puestos unos guantes sin dedos negros y me puse delineador negro en los ojos anti-corrosivo para que no se me quitara con el agua.

Les expliqué a kiba y a ikane que quedamos en el ichiraku en media hora, asi que se dieron prisa.

-¡ya estoy hermanita!

-¿Por qué la llamas hermanita?-le dijo kiba confundido.

-porque yo soy mayor que ella, yo tengo 16 años y ella 15. Además, desde siempre hemos sido como hermanas y…

-¡ahhh!¡cállate ya!¡cuando empiezas a hablar no hay quien te calle one-chan!-le dije cariñosamente.

-gomen! ^^'

-bueno, vámonos o nos saldrán telarañas-dije empujándolos hacia la puerta.

Mientras íbamos caminando, kiba y yo conversábamos mientras ikane escuchaba heavy a todo volumen.

-¿hinata y neji saben que has vuelto?

-no, les dije a todos que no les dijeran nada, es una sorpresa.

-neji te regañará.

-¿neji-nii-san? ¡bah! El lo que ará será paralizarse de miedo-dije con una ligera risa.

-¿y eso?

-nada,nada, cosas mias.

Al fin llegamos al ichiraku, unos metros alejados. Por suerte hinata y neji estaban de espaldas y yo le guiñé un ojo a ino, esta se rascó la nariz en señal de que me había visto. Sigilosamente me acerqué a mis dos primitos y les abracé a los dos a la vez. Neji reaccionó y intentó hacerme una llave, pero yo fui mas rápida y pude esquivarla.

-¿intentando pegar a tu prima neji?¡me decepcionas!

-¿naomi?-dijo este perplejo.

-la misma.

-¡naomi!-hinata se sorprendió la que mas y yo la abracé fuertemente.

-¡hinata-chan te echaba de menos!¡espero que neji te haya cuidado bien en mi ausencia!

-naomi-chan, yo… te… te eché en falta-una lagrima se le escapó de su cara.

-hacia tiempo que no veía a mi muñequita de porcelana-le dije tocando su rostro para secarle las lagrimas.

Le puse ese mote cariñoso por su increíble fragilidad y su rostro pálido como la luna.

-cuanto tiempo sin que nadie me llamase asi… me alegra escucharlo de nuevo.

-¿no te olvidas de nosotras?-redirigí mi vista hacia el grupo de chicas.

-¡uahhh!¡chicas a vosotras también os eché de menos!-heché a correr y me abalencé sobre las 4- ¡tenten-panda!¡ino-chan!¡cerecita!¡temari-chan!

-aun recuerdas lo de tenten-panda!-me dijo tenten muy sorprendida.

-y también lo de cerecita… jejejeje-sakura estaba sonrojada.

-te echamos de menos naomi!-me dijo ino.

-¿podeis levantaros por favor?-estabamos todas sobre temari,nos quitamos enseguida.

-¡temari!¡a ti también te eche de menos!

-¡y yo a ti nao-nao!

Me fui hacia los chicos que miraban la escena con una gotita de sudor.

-oye oye!¡que nosotros estamos aquí!¡valla que si!

-veo que sigues tan hiperactivo como siempre naruto…

-¡no cambio por nada!

-uchiha ¬¬ -me dirigí hasta sasuke, nos llevabamos un poco mal.

-hyuga ¬¬

Me fui hacia mi amigo rechonchete felizmente.

-¡hola chouji!¡te he traido una bolsa de patatas sabor tortilla, es nueva, un regalo.

-¡eres la mejor naomi!-me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

-ya… chouji… por favor que me ahogas.

-perdon, perdón-dijo soltándome y rascándose la cabeza.

Me encontré que shikamaru estaba a punto de dormirse

-vago ¬¬

-problemática ¬¬

Luego fue el turno de neji, quien tuve que abrazar yo porque don-cubito de hielo hyuga se negaba.

-vamos nii-san, te eché de menos.

-yo también a ti rebelde.

-cubito de hielo no seas asi, ¿tan rebelde soy?

-¡te escapaste a los nueve años por la ventana de tu habitación y estábamos en un segundo piso!

-vale, puede que un poco…

-naomi-chan!¿viniste con tu llama de la juventud encendida?

-mas o menos Lee ^^'

-¡geniaaaaaaaaal!

-hola kankuro estoy deseando ver tu espectáculo de marionetas este año!

-y yo deseando que lo veas!

Vi que gaara estaba con la cabeza agachada muy serio.

-¿sigue igual, kankuro?

-me temo que si, es muy serio.

-¡gaara!¡espero que te alegres de verme!

-claro-me dijo este.

-chicos, os tengo que presentar a mi amiga ikane, es de mi ciudad.

Bueno, empezaron las presentaciones y todo eso, noté que ikane no podía hablar con gaara.

-esto… yo… en…encantada

-lo mismo digo-dijo gaara con media sonrisa, esto izo que ikane se ruborizara aun mas.

-¡venga rubia que nos vamos!-le dije a ikane tomandola de la mano y arrastrándola a la playa.

-¡socoooorroooooooo!-gritaba esta a mis amigos.

Al final todos nos siguieron y nos acoplamos en un lugar de la playa.

_Hinata_

Estaba feliz porque naomi había regresado, pero… si se enteraba de que… pero no, no dejaría que eso me afectara el resto de las vacaciones.

Fui a por unos helados a un puesto un poco lejos de nuestro sitio, llevaba muy pocos, pues a la mayoría no les apetecia de momento.

-¡mira quien esta aquí!¡la llorica hyuga!-alguien me agarro de los pelos y tiraba de ellos, yo dejé caer los helados por el fuerte tirón.

-de…dejame en paz Karin…

-mirad chicas, la chiquilla se ha atrevido a plantarnos cara!-dijo Karin tirando mas de mi pelo.

-demosle una lección Karin, asi no se atreverá a insultar a sus mayores.

-buena idea.

-de…dejadme por favor.-dije entre sollozos

-¡suplica mas perra!

-perra serás tu, puta barata-una voz se escuchó a nuestras espaldas.

_Naomi_

Hacia ya rato que hinata se había ido a por los helados, las chicas y yo estábamos tomando el sol y yo miré en dirección al puesto de helados, lo que vi no me gustó.

-vamos chicas.

Ellas me siguieron curiosas al ver que me levantaba en dirección al puesto de helados, no se porque, pero yo siempre tuve los sentidos desarrollados y pude ver desde lejos lo que pasaba, al llegar allí escuché.

-¡suplica mas perra!

-perra serás tu, puta barata- tras decir esto se giraron para verme mejor.

-¿y tu quien te crees que eres?

-la prima de hinata y pronto tu peor pesadilla-dije crujiéndome los nudillos.

-¡que miedo me das!-dijo esta con sarcasmo, yo le agarré del pescuezo y le dije.

-mira, no se quien eres, pero como te vea acercarte o tansolo mirar a hinata no vives para contarlo.

-intenta algo si te atreves-le pegué un puñetazo, la sangre le empezó a salir del labio y de la nariz.

-¿Qué has hecho ahora Karin?-nos giramos y vimos a naruto muy serio y a los chicos con el.

-¡callate primo! hago lo que me da la gana! Vámonos chicas!

-hablaremos de esto en la reunión familiar, hay muchas cosas que debes contarnos.

Tras eso Karin se fue con sus perras falderas y yo me dirigí a neji.

-¿tu no la cuidabas?-dije enfadada

-naomi… neji no sabia nada… yo…lo siento…

-hinata…-me calmé y respiré profundamente-¿Qué creías que conseguirías ocultando que te acosaban y agredían?¿que iban a parar alguna vez? Eso solo lo consigues plantando cara, como hicimos ikane y yo en nuestra ciudad, había también chicas como estas, pero les plantamos cara y bueno… jejeje no se si lo querras saber pero…-dije entre risas-las invitamos a una fiesta de pijamas aparentemente normal, pero luego… jajajajaja llenamos sus mantas de picapica y les rellenamos los sujetadores de puré para luego meterlos en el congelador, eso fue buenísimo.

-¡si jajajaja nunca olvidaré sus caras al ver que les queríamos pegar con sus sujetadores congelados jajajajaja!-dijo ikane entre risas, todos se calmaron y se unieron al las risas, bueno menos los cubitos de hielo.

-bueno, creo que es hora de regresar-dije ya calmada.

-si, vámonos, hemos perdido la mañana con lo sucedido.-dijo sakura.

-Hasta esta tarde chicas,recordad no faltar.-les dije desde lejos, estas asintieron.

-¿esta tarde?-dijo kiba curioso.

-¡nos vamos a los baños termales, para hablar de nuestras cosas!¡lo estoy deseando!-dije emocinada.


End file.
